


you're always my priority

by transperalta



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay Luke Alvez, Gay Matt Simmons, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Sickfic, luke alvez is ill, matt simmons is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/pseuds/transperalta
Summary: luke alvez is sick. matt simmons told him he should have called in sick.he comforts him anyway.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Matt Simmons (Criminal Minds)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	you're always my priority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardiganreid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganreid/gifts).



> hello! i never really considered them as a ship until a friend planted the idea in my head and now i can't stop thinking about it. they're really cute. i love them.
> 
> this is the first simmvez fic i've ever written! because there are practically none over here! so it's short and probably bad, but whatever. enjoy :)

"you know, i did tell you to take the day off."

matt's cheeky comment was met with another harsh cough, luke's shoulders tensing as he curled further into himself on the side of the bed. his knees bounced up abruptly whenever a new fit of coughs started up, as if he took his own body by surprise, and he let out an almost-undetectable whine from the pain. if his boyfriend hadn't been scrutinising his every move since the morning he woke up ill, it certainly would have gone unnoticed.

instead, matt pushed the covers to the end of the bed and shifted over, swinging his legs off the mattress and sitting next to luke. his palm found its place pressed gently against the back of luke's neck, thumb rubbing grounding circles into the skin. he kept this up, wincing slightly whenever his boyfriend convulsed again, shoulders tensing against his touch.

when he felt luke relax a little more, for a little longer, he weakened his contact, favouring a lighter taction. he let his fingers brush over his boyfriend's skin, admiring the tan colour, peppered with slight acne and a multitude of scars. his fingertips moved slowly down his back, tracing his spine with a touch feather-light. occasionally, the man before him tensed briefly, before relaxing again almost immediately.

eventually he reached the base, snaking his hand around the other man's waist and shifting closer, so that the couple were pressed together - something that would have undoubtedly been uncomfortable, if it wasn't for the established intimacy between them already.

he dragged his fingertips up the side of luke's torso, mapping out each individual muscle and committing it to memory. resting his chin on the other's shoulder, his hand roamed further around, traipsing along every rib. the muscle beneath the skin spasmed, and if it weren't for the sickly nature of the man before him, he would surely be squirming and squealing under matt's touch.

his hand's journey ended further up, cupping luke's shoulder and gently guiding him further into matt's side. he pressed faint kisses onto his boyfriend's other shoulder, the one nearest to him, and let himself revel in the contact. his lips meandered upwards, towards his neck, placing a delicate kiss onto the prominent bump on his neck, down his jawline, below his ear, along his cheekbone, resting just beside his lips. both men were content with where this stopped.

tonight it was all they needed.

besides, even considering how much matt had seemed to calm him down, luke still wasn't fond of the idea of kissing him and risking another fit - coughing into someone's mouth isn't exactly the most romantic thing you could do.

after a while, the silence filled only with the deep breathing of luke and matt's thumb rubbing tenderly over the other's knee, the pair settled down again.

matt lay down first, though only when he was sure that his boyfriend was ready, and patted his chest lightly, signalling the other man's place. luke simply lowered himself onto his boyfriend, his ear pressed just above matt's heart, abdomen resting against his hip.

fingers carding through luke's curls, matt slowed his breathing, subtly prompting his boyfriend to follow his lead. he waited until the man drifted into peaceful sleep, and watched for a little as he finally found some escape from the discomfort.

that was how the pair fell asleep, limbs tangled and entwined with each other. the last thing matt saw before he succumbed to his dreams was the content smile of the man he loved.

he would call in sick tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please leave kudos and comments, they're always greatly appreciated. again, thanks for reading!


End file.
